


King Noct and Prince Iggy!

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Bubble Bath, Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Muddy fun brings on bubbly kingdoms.





	King Noct and Prince Iggy!

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018: Day 7 Timed Quest Bubble Bath

It had been raining for so long that as soon as the sun peaked through the clouds there was no stopping the two boys from running out into the gardens. The laughter that permeated through the open windows of the Citadel all but made up for the mud monsters that came in for dinner.

Marguerite tutted them with a gentle smile as she peeled mud coated clothes from their bodies and dumped them into pool of bubbles. Both boys were giggling the entire time. It was hard to want to fight bath time when a mound of bubbles met them.

Noctis ducked under and came back up with a pile of bubbles on his head. Ignis laughed and started molding it into a crown. Once that was done, Noctis affixed his face with a beard.

“Look! I’m Daddy!” Noctis cried to Marguerite, who was content to watch them for the moment.

“Too much beard,” Ignis said as he went to fix that too.

“You can be prince!” Noctis said, scooping bubbles onto Ignis’s head to make a simple crown. “We’ll rule together! Prince Iggy and King Noct!”

“Yeah!” Ignis agreed behind giggles.

The rest of their bath was spent lording over the toys they had with them. They solved disputes, such as which action figure got to ride the blue (and thus best) duck and who was the rightful owner of the faucet. As the bubbles began to diminish, they sent out their bravest knights to defeat the cleaning implements of evil, but alas, those knights failed. Marguerite, the evil sorceress, managed to get hold of them and force the king and prince to clean behind their ears and between their toes.

A quick rinse later, both boys were standing outside the tub, wrapped in the largest, fluffiest towels Marguerite could find. While she handed Ignis his pajamas, Noctis took off at a run and she had to chase the naked little prince around his chambers before finally cornering him to wrap him back up in his towel; a squirmy, giggling, naked little prince.


End file.
